A Sage's Son
by Kingswriter
Summary: My take on if Jiraiya had raised Naruto. NaruHina story and I will try to keep OC level down.
1. The Begining

KW: Hello KW here. I was just reflecting and decided to do a story on my take of the old "What would happen if Jiraiya had raised Naruto?" idea. I will try to make this a humorous as possible, and will probably fail doing so in the process. I'd also like reader feedback, and yes this does include sitting up to five minutes typing on your keyboards for a review (You know, those things writers love, but don't get nearly enough of because people are too lazy to spend more time than necessary on them because your life can _not_ possibly be interrupted for just five minutes to express gratitude to a deserving writer). I know, it's _unbearable_ to do so and will cause you _so_ much pain. In case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. A review can even be a simple quotation that made you laugh. (KW continues long on rant about reviews and lack of far past the time people get wise and scroll past his bitching)

* * *

A different kind of childhood

It was daybreak.

The dreaded Kyuubi fox had just struck a serious blow to the Leaf Village's forces. The most costly of these was the loss of the Fourth Hokage. Jiraiya stood on top of the Hokage tower recalling the previous events…

* * *

(Flashback of doom)

"No! You can't do this!"

The Third Hokage was yelling at the fourth. They, plus Jiraiya, were in the Hokage tower. The Fourth shook his head.

"No, it has to be me. You don't know the jutsu and Jiraiya takes to long to use it. The person performing it only has a set amount of time, and neither of you will make it. Plus…" the Fourth looked at the child in his arms, "… if his father can't make this sacrifice, how can he ask anyone else to?"

Jiraiya looked at his student. "You do realize what this means? He'll grow up as an orphan. Plus can you imagine how the villagers will treat him if he holds a demon inside of him?"

Minato nodded. "I know… that's why I hoped you would raise him for me sensei."

Jiraiya looked stunned at his student. "What? Are you sure? I'm not exactly the perfect role-model."

Minato looked at his former teacher. "No, you'd be perfect. Sure you have some flaws, but your attitude on what a ninja is supposed to be is exactly what I want my son to be."

Jiraiya looked at him. "But I have the spy network to maintain! We'd be traveling all of the time. That's hardly a suitable childhood."

"Yes, but it's better than being the object of scorn and beatings." The Hokage replied. He then laid a hand on his sensei's shoulder. "Please sensei. Do this as a personal favor."

Jiraiya eyes remained fixated at the once child that was like a son to him. "…Alright. I'll do it. But if he turns into a pervert like me, don't blame me. You're the one that left him with me."

Minato laughed one last time at his teacher. "Alright…"

The student and teacher shared one last look, as they both knew it'd be the last time they saw each other in this life. Then, suddenly, the man Jiraiya had though of as a son disappeared, going to his death. A single tear fell down Jiraiya's cheek, but was quickly brushed away. Jiraiya turned on his heel and headed towards where the baby would be after the jutsu.

The Third Hokage sighed. _'Not only will one of the greatest shinobi in Konoha's history die, but I have to face paperwork again!'_

* * *

(Later in Flashback)

Jiraiya walked slowly, ignoring the sounds of destruction. He thought of all of the memories he had of his prized student. Then, suddenly, a beam of light shot into the sky. Jiraiya knew the jutsu had been completed. He ran off to where the light had originated.

* * *

(Even Later in Flashback)

Jiraiya landed in what used to be forest, but was now turned into clearing by the Kyuubi. He looked and saw a crying baby right in the middle of it. He went to it and picked it up. He took one look at the baby, and Jiraiya saw and instant relation to his late student. The baby had somehow gotten spiky golden hair at birth. On the baby's cheeks were whisker marks. _'Is this a side effect of the fox?'_ Jiraiya thought. On the baby's stomach was the still fresh seal. But that wasn't what captivated Jiraiya the most about little Naruto. It was the child's brilliant blue eyes. They had a magical effect about them. Jiraiya smirked and thought _'One day this kid's going to be a serious lady killer.'_ Jiraiya soon heard the sounds of soft landings behind him. He turned to see a large force of ninja who had been fighting the fox circled around him. One approached him, sword drawn, aiming at the baby. Jiraiya took quick action swatting the sword away with a kick, sending said sword flying though the air.

"What are you doing Jiraiya-sama? That monster is an abomination and must be executed!" The shinobi said. He was speaking and never saw the other leg of the Sanin come spinning at his face. Said shinobi was kicked and sent flying to the ground, bouncing and finally sliding to a stop roughly twenty feet away.

"He is not a monster!" Jiraiya yelled at him, oddly protective of the child, "All his is, is a jailor to the fox! The demon is safely sealed inside of him, or do you doubt a Sannin _and_ your late Hokage's abilities?!" The shinobi was silent. "And mentioning the Fourth," Jiraiya continued, "it was his wish this child be treated as a hero. I'm pretty sure trying to kill it does not qualify!" Jiraiya looked at the child. "Besides… he is under my care now, and I will not let anyone hurt him." To say this statement caused a commotion would be an understatement.

"What?!" "You can't be serious!" "But it'll betray and kill you!" were among the comments heard. A sharp flare of killing intent quickly silenced all of these.

"It was the Fourth's dying wish," Jiraiya stated in a deathly quiet voice, "that I care for it like my own son, and I intend to do that. Anyone that has a problem with that can face me in combat." When no one stepped forward, Jiraiya continued. "Good, then I will take my leave of Konoha for now. When I return, I expect you all to remember exactly what I said here."

Jiraiya vanished leapt away, leaving several stunned shinobi (alliteration! W00T!) behind.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Jiraiya sighed. He afterward had delivered a report to the Third as to where he would go, and the once a year he would return to Konoha to deliver a report. Jiraiya had also told him that he would take care of his ninja training, but would return him on his 13th birthday to take the Gennin exams. Jiraiya looked to the baby. _'I hope you're ready for some travel time…'_ Jiraiya leapt off the tower and headed towards a baby store. There he bought several bottles, a backpack like thing he could carry the baby in, and several bags of diapers with powder and all. Next he got some milk and baby food to feed said baby. Jiraiya mentally sighed at the cost. He then thanked God for all of the money his "Icha-Icha" books had made for him. With that done, he then went though the village, and out of the gates, to return one year later.

* * *

KW: This is my second story, so I hope it to be better than my first. I had this idea in my head for a long time, and I just wanted to try it out. Please review, because I'd like to see how people think about it. Also, I will try not to make OC characters in this, excluding random people Jiraiya and Naruto meet on their travels, and those people will have a minimal role. Thanks for reading, and again… REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. Early childhood

KW: Yo, KW here. Thanks for the great feedback I've gotten for this story. I never imagined I would get reviews for yelling at people to give them to me… thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

Shout outs:

Leaf Ranger- Thanks for being the first to review!

Naruto The Highlander- It could happen, just wait and see!

Sakurahater- No harem in this story, Hinata is enough to keep Naruto in line!

Epidot- Thanks for the long review. Naruto won't be overpowered in this. He may be stronger in this than the normal cannon, but so will Sasuke. Naruto will have one glaring weakness that I will develop in this.

OfficerShadowcat- Thank you, I rather like the start as well.

P5yCH0- Thanks for the spot! I'll get that fixed right away. And as mentioned to Sakurahater, no harem in this one!

* * *

KW: Now, on with the show!

* * *

Years of growing.

(Years one to three)

Jiraiya was woken up to a crying baby. _'Sigh… can't he just go _one_ night without crying?'_ He looked at the clock in the hotel room. _'3:00 A.M…. right on time. I swear that kid has a digital alarm built into him or something.'_ The Sannin went over to the crib he had bought and sealed in a scroll. He then took out two scrolls, one labeled "Diapers" and the other labeled "Food". The smell his nostrils inhaled as he walked to the crib told him that he would need the former. He undid the diaper while cringing. _'After doing this, I have a newfound respect for women… but not enough to stop my research!'_ He thought with a perverted giggle. Apparently the baby didn't like the giggle as it decided that was the time to spit up on the pervert. Jiraiya blinked at the baby for a second before putting it down and running to the bathroom to wash off his face. _'That is the most disgusting thing at babies!'_ Jiraiya turned to glare at the baby, but found he couldn't as the baby giggled at him. _'And what's even worse is that they're so cute that you can't get mad at them!'_ Jiraiya sighed as he finished changing the baby's diapers and went back to bed.

* * *

(A few months later)

Jiraiya had little Naruto in his backpack-like-thing and they were getting some fresh air in the local cities park. He saw a bench and went to sit down. He then took little Naruto out of the backpack and began to feed him. As he was doing so, two women came passing by stopped. Jiraiya looked up as he heard a "Awwww!!!!". Jiriaya looked at the women and back at the child he was holding. _'Wow… I love kids!'_

"Hello ladies. Nice day isn't it?"

They smiled at him. "Very nice."

"My name's Jiraiya, so what's yours?" he asked of them.

A few hours later, Naruto found himself in a childcare for the night while Jiraiya went to spend some quality time with the two women he had met.

* * *

(Later that night)

Jiraiya was walking down the street. After he had his pleasure with the women, he started feeling lonely. He had left the women in the hotel bed and was walking down the street. He smiled as he reached his destination. He went inside a building and saw a lady behind a desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" she greeted the man.

"Yes, I would like to see one Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hmm…" she looked at a file. "It says here that he's only been here for a few hours… are you sure you want to check him out so early?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes. I miss the little guy…"

After Jiraiya showed his identification as the guardian of the child, he followed the lady to the back where the children where kept. The young child was sleeping peacefully in a crib, unaware to the world around him. Jiraiya picked the still sleeping baby up, holding him in his arms. The lady smiled.

"You must be quite the father. You seem to love him so much." She said, still smiling.

Jiraiya looked up. "He's not my own, but I love him as if he was."

"Oh…" the woman said, "What happened to his parents?"

Jiraiya sighed. "They were killed in a disaster…"

"I'm sorry…" the woman said.

"It's nothing…" Jiraiya said, slightly depressed.

Jiraiya walked out of the day care, the still sleeping baby in his backpack, and took the road out of town.

* * *

(The next morning)

Two women woke up in a hotel room only to find them facing their best friends in each other. They then noticed that they were completely nude. So, assuming the worst/best, they immediately thought they had turned lesbian for each other.

(Elsewhere)

Jiraiya suddenly had a tingly feeling as his pervy senses started tingling. _'I feel as if something hot is about to happen…'_ he said while slightly giggling pervertedly. The baby woke up because of the giggling and started to cry. Jiraiya sighed. _'These are going to be some long years…'_ he thought as he tried to alleviate the child's problem.

* * *

(A Few years later)

'_Already five…'_ Jiraiya thought. The Sage and the child were walking to Konoha, on their yearly visit. They would come once a year, stay a few days, and leave. Jiraiya laughed the first time Naruto saw ninja. He had thought that they were so cool, and had wanted to be one. Then, when they talked to the Hokage, Naruto had been even more confused. He laughed at the memory…

* * *

(Flashback to four years old)

"Alright Naruto, we're going to see the Hokage now, so be on your best behavior and show some respect." Jiraiya was telling Naruto as they waited in the lounge outside the Hokage's office.

Naruto gave him a confused look. "Wats a 'Hokagee'?"

Jiraiya chuckled slightly. "I guess you don't remember then, huh?" Naruto shook his head no. "A Kage is the leader of a ninja village, which are called hidden villages. These leaders are very powerful and well respected. The Hokage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha."

(End flashback)

* * *

'_That's all it took…'_ Jiraiya kept thinking, _'after he met Sarutobi-sensei he _had_ to become Hokage, and prove that he could lead and protect people.'_ He looked at the boy walking next to him. _'I remember when he asked me to train him… and how disappointed he was when I said no…'_

* * *

(Another flashback)

"What?! Why not?" Naruto squeaked at his father figure.

Jiraiya sighed. "Because Naruto, your body is too weak right now. You need to grow before I can train you, in muscle _and_ mind."

"How do I do that?" Naruto questioned.

Jiraiya searched through his pack, while mumbling. Eventually he pulled out what looked to be shin-guards and wristbands, but they had some weird rectangles on them.

"What are those?" Naruto asked again.

"These," Jiraiya explained while deftly tossing them up in the air and catching them, "are arm and leg weights. But these are not your ordinary weights. They have a seal on them that will increase the weight as you gain weight from building muscle. As you gain muscle, you gain weight, and these weights are designed to fifteen percent of your body weight. So as you increase muscle…" Jiraiya left the sentence hanging.

"… I gain weight… causing the weights to increase… and making me stronger!" Naruto figured out, exclaiming the last part.

"Very good." Jiraiya congratulated the child. "Also, when you get older and can carry more muscle weight, I can increase the percentage up to one-thousand percent of your weight."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock from Jiraiya's statement. "Y-you wouldn't do that, r-right?

"No. You are far to young now, but I have every confidence that you will be strong enough one day." Jiraiya replied.

"Heh-heh…" Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

'_Where did he pick up that habit I wonder… almost reminds me of… of Minato.'_ Jiraiya thought while looking at the near spitting image of the Fourth.

* * *

'_God he's grown up and his strength is excellent for his age… it's like he is pushing his body is pushing him to be stronger…'_ Jiraiya paused in thought. _'At this rate, he'll be able to start _my _type of training in a year or so…'_ Jiraiya's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud shout.

"Yes! We're here!" exclaimed Naruto.

Jiraiya looked up to see the legendary gates of Konoha. He looked at his over-energetic student and smiled. _'He loves it when we come here. It's like he knows that he belongs here.'_ Jiraiya smiled. _'He'll be ecstatic when he hears the change in plans if that's the case.'_

They walked to the gates to see one sleeping guard, and one paying attention to a book. Naruto looked at Jiraiya, his eyes pleading an unspoken request. Jiraiya acquiesced and nodded. Naruto smiled, and crept up slowly to the negligent guards and pulled out a rectangular package. Naruto set it down and sneaked away to the bushes, where Jiraiya currently was. Then a loud explosion was heard. As the smoke cleared, Naruto and Jiraiya laughed. There was bright orange paint all over the guards. _'God, I wonder where that kid learned that from…'_ Jiraiya said as he laughed. The guards sputtered in surprise, making the book-reading-one jump in alarm and the sleeping one fall out of his chair. The guards heard laughter and turned to the bush angrily.

"You little punks! Come out so a _ninja_ can teach you a lesson." The now-not-asleep one yelled.

"If you call yourselves ninja, I must have a talk with sensei on his standards." Jiraiya stated as he and Naruto walked out of the bush.

"Jiraiya-sama!" the two guards exclaimed and bowed. As they got up, they pondered something. "Did you set that off on us sir?"

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't. My student and adoptive son here did." Jiraiya stated, indicating Naruto.

Naruto waved at them. "Yo."

Jiraiya turned back to the two of them. "I know guard duty may seem boring, but everyone has to have it at least once." Then he looked a bit more serious. "But also keep in mind that you are the first line of defense against an unseen enemy. Your whole village is depending on you."

The two guards shifted uncomfortably with the knowledge that they had just let their whole village down. There was an awkward pause next…

"…"

"…"

"Just a little thought next time you feel like being lazy." Jiraiya said in a go-lucky tone. "Anyway, we have got to be going and see the Hokage. Goodbye!" Jiraiya and Naruto waved as they went to the Hokage tower.

"G-goodbye Jiraiya-sama" they muttered half-heartedly, ashamed of their actions.

As soon as they were far enough away, Naruto looked at Jiraiya.

"I thought you said you hated guard duty and slept through it as well?" Naruto question.

Jiraiya smiled. "Yes, but they don't need to know that."

Naruto and Jiraiya shared a laugh.

* * *

'_Paperwork… oh how I detest thee…'_ the Third Hokage thought as he sat at his desk. He had just finished, what he thought was the last for the day, when a chunin came in with paperwork up to his headband and laid the pile on the desk of the Hokage. That was about an hour ago. Now, Sarutobi was not one to usually have fits of rage, so that was why said chunin was surprised when he found himself flying through the air, over Konoha. _'I probably shouldn't have done that… maybe I'll give him a new pay bonus as an apology.'_ The Third thought, as he stamped a no on a paper concerning building a new ramen stand. He then looked at the pile of paper. It had not diminished at all. _'Then again, maybe not…'_ he thought grimly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Third sighed. "Come in" he told the visitors.

He slightly smiled when a pair of people walked in. The tall one he remembered from when he was a kid. He still donned on his usual outfit, stilt shoes and all. But then he looked at the child with him. He had regular ninja shoes instead of the stilt footwear his companion loved oh so much. The child didn't really differ apart from that on style. He had a fishnet shirt mostly covered up, apart from a small V-like shape left exposed by his neck, by a forest-green kimono-like top that ended at his waist. He had pants the same forest green leading down to his ninja shoes. He too had a vest-like piece of attire on over the kimono. His was orange with red spirals instead of the yellow-ish dots his companion had on his. The child did not have a metal guard on his head though.

"I see your dress style has taken right after Jiraiya, Naruto." The Third said smiling, especially since this offered a perfect distraction from that blasted paperwork.

The child grinned. "Yep! I wanted a head-guard like he has, but he said I had to earn my regular Konoha band first."

The Third nodded. "As it should be." He looked at Jiraiya. "Have you been training him?"

"Not in Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. I have given him weights to train with though, and I'm starting to teach him a basic form for Taijutsu." Jiraiya responded to his old teacher.

The Third frowned a bit. "Don't you think he's a little young to start training?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "The Uchiha start training very early, and other clans are catching up with that idea. Shinobi are becoming increasingly powerful these days."

The Third still looked a bit disapproving.

"Hey, we wouldn't want little Naruto falling behind, would we?" Jiraiya stated.

Sarutobi sighed. "I guess you're right."

Naruto and Jiraiya smiled at one another, knowing they had won.

* * *

(Later, at the local park)

Jiraiya had left Naruto to play at the park so he could talk in private to his old sensei. There was currently a chunin guarding Naruto, Iruka by the name. (KW: Just because Jiraiya raised Naruto, doesn't mean I'm going to completely cut out some of the most important characters!)

Naruto was sitting by a tree when he heard a slightly lazy voice.

"Hey… can I join you?"

Naruto looked up. It was a boy about his age. He had blue shorts and a fishnet shirt mostly covered up with a tan-ish jacket. But the most easily spotted feature of him was his hair. It seemed to stand straight up and looked oddly like a pineapple.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, if you want to."

The lazy boy nodded and laid down on the grass. Naruto heard a content sigh. Naruto looked over to find his new companion looking up at the clouds.

"Comfortable?" Naruto joked/asked.

"Yup…"

"So…" Naruto began, "you come here often?"

"Yep. Just like looking at the clouds."

"Ah." Naruto responded.

"…"

"…"

"So," the boy started, "what about you? I haven't seen you around here before, so I have to guess that you either are new here, or travel a lot."

"Travel" Naruto responded. "My 'Dad' and I travel around a lot. He originally was from here, just like how I was born here, but now we travel…"

"Hm…" the lazy boy responded. "Judging by the way you said 'dad' I'm guessing he's not your real father.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You're very insightful…"

The lazy boy seemed to shrug. "Just comes natural to me…"

"So," Naruto tried to change subject, "What's your name?"

"Shikamaru Nara" the boy responded. "Yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you…" Shikamaru barely managed to get out, as he seemed to be falling asleep.

"Naruto!" a voice cried.

Naruto looked up to see Iruka waving at him.

"Time to go!" Iruka yelled.

"Be right there!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto turned to the sleeping boy.

"It was nice meeting you, but I have to go." Naruto explained, but all he got in return was "Zzzzz…Zzzzz…"

Naruto smiled. _'That Shikamaru is one lazy kid.'_ He thought as he got up and ran to Iruka.

A little bit later, Naruto and Iruka were walking.

"So… you're Iruka, right?" Naruto questioned the chunin on the way to dinner, since Jiraiya's meeting with the Hokage was taking longer than previously thought.

Iruka nodded. "That's right. And you're Naruto, correct?"

Naruto grins and nods. "M-hm" was the sound for yes he made.

Iruka thought for a second. "Since Jiraiya-sama isn't done yet… how about I treat you for dinner?" Iruka asked.

"Where?"

Iruka grinned. "I know just the place."

A few minutes later, both of them were seated at the famous "Ichiraku" ramen stand.

"Are you sure this place is good?" Naruto questioned.

Iruka grinned. "Just trust me."

Soon chef Teuchi's daughter/server, whose name was Ayame, served up the two's ramen. Naruto looked at it doubtfully.

"Are you _sure_?" Naruto questioned again.

Iruka chuckled a bit. "One-hundred percent."

Naruto sighed and looked down at his ramen. Although it was mostly noodles, it had beef and various vegetables floating in the brownish liquid that was supposed to be the broth. To him it didn't look extremely appetizing, but he saw Iruka eating some so he figured it could be ok.

What followed has gone under record as the biggest gorge of Ichiraku history. As soon as the noodles touched his mouth, Naruto paused. His body seemed to twitch. The he promptly inhaled the rest of the bowls contents and immediately asked for more. Teuchi looked shocked, but hurried to complete his new customer's order. Iruka laughed as he saw Naruto inhale yet another bowl. It wasn't until three bowls later he remembered the bill. And about four bowls after that, he was starting to get worried. Six bowls after that, and he wished he could run off. Luckily a certain person walking up to them saved him.

"Hello." Jiraiya greeted.

'_Thank god!'_ thought Iruka. "Hello Jiraiya-sama."

"Hello." Jiraiya replied. He looked at the pile of bowls next to Naruto and was shocked. "H-How much has he eaten?! Is that even possible when he's not an Akamichi?!"

Iruka sweat-dropped and shrugged his shoulders. After a moment Jiraiya calmed down. _'I'm glad sensei offered to pay for our expenses until we go again…' _Jiraiya thought, but then he got an idea.

"Naruto, I'm glad to see you're eating healthfully. Keep it up." Jiraiya smiled and said.

Naruto looked up from his current bowl with one raised eye, but then shrugged and continued eating. _'Haha! That ought to be a nice surprise bill for sensei!'_ Jiraiya thought while slightly giggling.

Later when Naruto and Jiraiya were back in the hotel room, Naruto got started packing, so as to get ready to leave. Jiraiya noticed this.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"Packing. We're leaving in the morning like normal, right?"

"No," Jiraiya responded, "This time we're staying for two weeks."

"Why?" Naruto asked, "It's not that I don't like it here, I love it, but we normally leave soon. Why are we leaving later this time?"

"Because I have to talk to sensei some more." Jiraiya gave as an answer.

"What kind of stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Personal." Jiraiya responded seriously.

"Oh… ok." Naruto said before yawning. "Time for bed… good night dad."

Jiraiya looked shocked. "Dad? What made you say that?"

"Well," Naruto began, "You've been raising me and taking care of me, so doesn't that make you my dad?"

Jiraiya smiled. "I guess it does."

Naruto got into bed. "Good night dad…" he said before drifting off.

"Good night son…" Jiraiya replied as he smiled.

* * *

KW: Chapter Two is done. Thanks for convincing me to write again by putting this on your alert list. Until next time!

Next time: A two weeks visit.

KW: I plan for it to be a longer one.


	3. Day One of Fourteen

KW: Hello all. I have started outlining the next chapters ahead, so the story should move faster. And now to shout outs!

* * *

10 tailed dragon: I feel your review was more of a request, was it not? Still, I appreciate you taking the time suggesting/telling/trying-to-order me in what to do.

NaruHinaxNejiTen: Don't worry. Being crazy is awesome! Thanks for pointing out the thought thing. I'll try to improve it.

Trey178: Thank you for recognizing how I wanted to portray Jiraiya. Hopefully this will prosper into a good story, even if a bad author writes it.

kinky-kitsune: Thanks. Cute was kind of what I was aiming for. Nice name by the way.

Dragon Man 180: … you have a very vivid imagination, don't you? But in all seriousness, thanks for the review and one of things will come true… but I can't tell you which.

Smile 911: T-H-A-N-K YOU!

GraityTheWizard: Thank you for your input on my beginning.

RoseTiger: Figures you would find my story… you have more favorite stories than anyone else I've seen! But thanks you for looking at mine as well.

Naruto The Highlander: Thank you for the big review. I plan on this age to be a good time for Naruto. I can't answer the Tsunade part right now, because spoilers would be leaked.

Bobboky: A part of the story will be Naruto trying to resist pervertedness, but still will show in some places. I made him a dad because he is a direct caregiver and the only parent Naruto has known.

Kasuchi, Koichi: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoy my no-harem idea on this.

YAY!: YAY! A review!

P5yCH0: Whoops, thanks for the spot… I ain't no good at grammar, but I try. Thanks you for the review!

Prophet1.1: Yay! My first one-word review! "Interesting"… yes… very.

rodz: WHY IS EVERYTHING BESIDES YOUR NAME IN CAPS? DO YOU SEE HOW ANNOYING IT IS? IT'S LIKE YOU'RE YELLING AT ME! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? ALSO PLEASE DON'T ORDER ME WHAT TO WRITE, I HAVE POLLS SOMETIMES, SO THEN AND THERE IS WHERE I WANT YOUR ORDERS ON HOW THE STORY SHOULD GO. I TAKE SUGGESTIONS, NOT ORDERS!

Leaf Ranger: ALL- Whoops, sorry, still yelling at rodz. All in good time.

* * *

KW: Thank you all for the reviews (Or orders in rodz and 10 tailed dragon's cases…). So, now, on with the story!

* * *

(Day One of Fourteen)

The scene opens to birds chirping. There are birds chirping around the park. Naruto looks as the sun has just come up. The sky is a mixture of dazzling colors. Naruto's view is constantly changing, as he is swinging on the swing sets. Iruka is watching like a steadfast soldier, from a bench. Naruto stops swinging and decided to lie under a tree, and watch the clouds. It wasn't long until Naruto heard something.

"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru with a rather… chubby boy. The boy was wearing a T-shirt with some strange design you might see on a coin. He had spiky brown hair and wore a green jacket, which was open, over the shirt. He also had on tan shorts and on his feet were regulation shinobi shoes.

"Hello Shikamaru… who's this?" Naruto asked, greeting towards the stranger.

"This is Choji. Our dads are friends." Shikamaru explained as he too went to lie down, while inviting Choji to do the same.

"Ah…" Naruto replied.

The three of them just sat there until…

"So," Naruto began, "what do you guys want to do?"

"We could try some riddles." Choji suggested, knowing his friends intelligence.

Naruto shrugged. "Fine by me."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Jiraiya sat eating some early dinner. His talks with the Hokage were interesting, to say the least. _'Sigh… am I really doing the right thing?'_ Jiraiya thought as he stared into his drink. _'What will Naruto think of my decision?'_ Jiraiya pondered as the hour past by. After looking at the sun to tell the time, he went back to see the Hokage.

* * *

(Back at park)

"A kunai" Shikamaru answered.

"Dang it!" Naruto and Choji replied in unison. Soon after beginning they realized that all three by themselves would almost automatically give Shikamaru a win, as they kept score by how many riddles they solved. So, as a solution, Naruto and Choji teamed up together. It was still basically the same as Shikamaru had almost ten times what they had, with them at four solved and Shikamaru at thirty-eight.

They just realized they had lost track of time and looked over to a slight surprise. Choza and Shikaku (Choji and Shikamaru's dads, respectively) were playing the same riddle game as the boys were, only they bet money on the questions. To their surprise, it was not Shikaku who had the largest sum. It was Iruka. He was laughing as he gathered his money while Choza silently cursed and Shikaku wept unto how he was going to explain his empty wallet to his wife. The kids just stood there, dumbfounded. Shikamaru was the first to recover as he asked Choza to help his father home, as in his current state of hysteria he seemed to be in no condition to guide himself. As Choza did so, Shikamaru and Choji followed after their fathers and waved goodbye to Naruto. Naruto turned to the giddy Iruka.

"I guess I should go home now, right?" Naruto questioned.

Iruka dragged himself out of his greedy stupor long enough to answer. "Um, s-sure" Iruka answered, embarrassed that someone had found his inner gambling-addict.

"Naruto?" Iruka started.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned of him.

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about what you saw today." Iruka commanded.

"Sure… on one condition." Naruto said while grinning.

Iruka sighed. "What condition."

"You answer a question." Naruto stated.

Iruka mulled it over and shrugged. "Seems simple enough. Shoot."

"Why did you become a shinobi?"

"…" Iruka was silent. "There isn't one answer really. At first it was because my parents had died and this seemed the best life for me. Then… it grew into something more. I felt the need to protect my fellow villagers, and most importantly, my precious people."

"Precious people?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Iruka started, "people I want to protect no matter what."

"Like who?" Naruto asked.

Iruka smiled. "That's personal Naruto."

"Oh… sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Naruto and Iruka walked back to the hotel Naruto and Jiraiya were staying and parted company.

* * *

KW: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next fourteen will be like this and represtent one day each.


	4. Day Two of Fourteen

KW: Next is my second day of Jiraiya and Naruto's stay in Konoha. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading. I'm not going to have a review reply section this time, so sorry. I will next time so keep your reviews coming! I'd like to note the fact that my writing may not be the best, due to a friend from my school drowning… but I just have to suck it up and move on, since him drowning doesn't effect your desire to read! That's also the reason I haven't had much inspiration to update… that and family issues with money problems… stupid recession. So, as mentioned before, sit back, relax and enjoy the reading!

* * *

(Day two of fourteen)

'_I guess I'll spend my weeks at the park…'_ Naruto thought as he and Iruka walked the usual route.

"Hey Iruka," Naruto started, "Why don't we go somewhere else besides the park tomorrow?"

"Why? Don't you like it?" Iruka questioned.

"Don't get me wrong, I do, but the same old scenery tends to bore me…" Naruto explained.

"Ok, let's go through Konoha tomorrow." Iruka said while smiling.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm.

Later, when they arrived at the park, Naruto looked around to see who was there. He saw two little girls picking flowers, and one dark haired boy over by a lake, his hands moving rapidly. It looked like he was about to perform jutsu to Naruto, so he ran over excitedly. When he got there, the boy's hands stopped in a tiger sign. The boy the bent backward, while taking in a breath of air, and then lurched forward and blew out. What came out was certainly not a large fireball, but it was enough to impress Naruto. The smoldering sphere was a size equivalent to Naruto's head.

"Wow!" Naruto screamed, "That was awesome!"

The dark haired boy quickly turned to Naruto and yelled, "Be quiet!"

But it was too late as both boys heard "Sasuke! What are you doing?"

Naruto turned to see what looked like an older version of the boy next to him, albeit he was taller and had longer hair. The elder boy walked up to Naruto and Sasuke.

"What did I tell you Sasuke? I brought you to the park so you could play and have fun, not practice your jutsu." The person scolded Sasuke.

"Yes Itachi…" Sasuke replied, his eyes downcast towards the ground in shame.

The one called "Itachi" sighed and kneeled down to Sasuke's eye level. "You should be able to play without the compulsion to train. I don't want you to have the pressure I had on me by the family. It's not good for you."

Sasuke looked up at him. "But you're a prodigy! Even dad says so! How could it not be good for me?"

"Sasuke," Itachi began, " there is more to being a shinobi than training. You need to be human, so you can make rational judgments. Training constantly will make you feel like you never have enough strength, and that could lead to insanity over power."

"Oh, yeah?" Sasuke challenged, "Name one person!"

The first two names that ran through Itachi's head were Madara and Orochimaru, but then he thought otherwise, seeing as mentioning them would only bring more questions from the child. Finally, he came up with a good name.

"Might Guy." Sasuke visibly cringed. "Only and insane person would want to wear that much green." Sasuke laughed a warm, childish laugh, and Itachi smiled.

"Now you play, and that's an order. Understand?" Sasuke nodded. Afterwards, Itachi went back towards where Iruka and two other adults were, presumably the parents of the two girls. He wondered for a second if Iruka would trick them into gambling. He was interrupted by a shout of "Hey, you!". Naruto turned to see the boy from before looking at him.

"My name's Naruto." He informed the child with a slight edge in his voice.

"Sorry," the boy replied, "I didn't mean to be rude."

Naruto shrugged. "It's no problem."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" the boy informed him.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said.

The two talked for a little until Sasuke discovered something shocking about Naruto.

"…You've never heard of the Uchiha clan?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"My hearing's just fine thank you, or _was_…" Naruto said as he tried to get some feeling back in his ears.

"Sorry," Sasuke bowed, "It's just I thought everyone in Konoha had heard of us."

"Well I'm rarely in Konoha." Naruto supplied.

"Really? Were are you usually?" Sasuke questioned.

"Usually various other places. My father and I only come once a year." Naruto answered.

"Oh. I'm guessing that guy over there isn't your father, since he is wearing a chunin vest." Sasuke stated, pointing towards Iruka, whom was in the middle of conversation with the other adults.

Naruto shook his head. "No, that's Iruka. He's watching over me until my dad is finished talking to the Hokage."

"Ah…" Sasuke replied.

"So, back to this 'Uchiha clan' thing, who are they?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke seemed to swell with pride as he replied, "They are the greatest clan in Konoha. They are the strongest and wisest shinobi around."

"Hm… they sound arrogant to me." replied Naruto, Sasuke's response clearly irking him. "One should never be too confident in their abilities," Naruto continued, "or they might find themselves beaten."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto's none-to-subtle way of stating his opinions. "It's not a matter of overconfidence," Sasuke replied heatedly, "It's a matter of facts."

"Facts depend on your perspective." Naruto debated. "One could see Uchiha as great shinobi, another as arrogant punks."

Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger at that. He stepped up to Naruto's face. "Arrogant punks?" Sasuke stated, "You had better watch that mouth kid, or it might lead you down a road of pain." Sasuke challenged.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me?"

The two continued their staring match until they heard a voice.

"Hey! You shouldn't be fighting at a public place!"

A girl with platinum-blond hair walked up to them, followed by a girl with bubble-gum pink hair, and pushed them apart.

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever… I have better things to do than waste time with him." He stated before walking off to some trees.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I don't care," the blond girl replied, "but you can check on him if you want, Sakura."

The pink haired girl, now known as Sakura, nodded, and followed after Sasuke. The blond glared at Naruto. Naruto noticed this and asked "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" the blond lectured. "You almost made a fight in the middle of a park, were I go to relax! Do you mind explaining _why_ that you almost got in a fight?"

"He was being a prick." Naruto replied, "He deserved a beating."

"Didn't your mother teach you anything? That's no reason." The blond replied exasperated.

"Well, no on account that I don't have one." Naruto responded.

"Oh… sorry." The girl said embarrassedly.

Naruto waved it off. "It's all right, you didn't know."

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two.

"So…" the girl began, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you?" Naruto questioned.

"Ino Yamanaka." She answered.

"You come to the park often?" Naruto continued his line of questioning.

"Yup. Usually with Sakura, but occasionally I see my dad's friend's kids, Shikamaru and Chouji."

"Ah, I met them the last two days."

The two continued their conversation until Iruka came yelling that it was time to go.

* * *

As Naruto and Jiraiya sat by a lake at sunset, well mostly Naruto on account Jiraiya was snoozing, Naruto recounted events so far from the week. Suddenly, Naruto thought he felt like he was being watched. He turned in a few directions, but didn't really see anything. Then he heard what sounded like a gasp coming from the left. He turned to see what he thought was a pair of pupil-less lavender eyes staring at him through some foliage.. Before he went to investigate, he heard his father muttering something and turned his head. Jiraiya was still sleeping. When Naruto turned back to the plants, he didn't see any eyes this time. Naruto went to the bush and looked around, but found nothing. Naruto shrugged and sat back down by his father. Only one thought passed his mind: _'Those eyes were pretty.'_


	5. Day Three of Fourteen

KW: On to the next chapter! (Longest author note ever…)

**Disclaimer:** Kingswriter does not own Naruto…. But he does own some clothes, games, a computer, a car, a dog, a bed…

* * *

'Those eyes… I can't stop thinking about them…'

A bird awakened Naruto that morning. He woke up thinking about the dream he just had.

Lavender eyes.

Lavender eyes watched over his dream.

Those pupil-less lavender eyes were beautiful jewels to him.

He had barely seen the eyes, only once actually, yet they captivated him beyond belief. He had yet to tell his father, Jiraiya, yet because he figured he'd probably tell him that he was seeing things. _'Speaking of Jiraiya…'_ Naruto diverted his thoughts to the man currently sleeping in the other bed in the hotel room. Naruto just sighed and shook his head. _'He never changes… he's the most lazy person I've ever met… but that Shikamaru kid could give him a run for his money.'_ Naruto then turned his thoughts back to his dream.

'_All it was, was a pair of those eyes hidden behind a bush staring at me… but why do I keep thinking about them?'_ Naruto thought, while pondering his dream. _'It was kind of weird though… all I did was stare at those eyes for my whole dream… I just got lost in them…'_

Naruto shook his head to get out of his daze. _'What am I thinking? I don't even know to whom those eyes belong to! I must be crazy…'_ Suddenly, a knock on the hotel door startled Naruto. He wasn't the only one surprised, gauging from the loud crash Naruto heard from the bed. Jiraiya immediately sprang up, ignoring the child's laughter with a red face, and walked to the door. On the other side, Iruka was revealed when the hinges were opened.

"Hello Iruka. What is it?" Jiraiya tried to ask with dignity, still feeling embarrassed about falling on the floor. Naruto's continued laughter did not help him.

"I'm just here to pick up Naruto." Iruka stated. Suddenly Iruka remembered something very important. "Aren't you late to your meeting with the Hokage?" Iruka questioned the toad sannin.

"Damn!" Cursed the toad sage. "Be good Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled over his shoulder and jumped off to meet with his old sensei.

Iruka stared confused after him for a moment or two, until he turned to Naruto. "What was that all about?" he questioned the blond, who was _still_ laughing.

The boy wiped a tear from his eye before responding. "You would have had to have been here to appreciate it."

Iruka mentally shrugged at this. _'That was sort of weird…'_

"So are we going through the city?" Naruto inquired of his faux guardian.

"We will, but first I have to pick something up at the gate."

"What is it?"

"Not much, just standard paperwork."

One boring errand later, Naruto and Iruka were walking through the market.

"As you can see Naruto, we have a wide variety of shops. To the left you'll see 'Tenten's Weapon Shop', named after the owners' daughter, who coincidentally happens to be a student at the academy."

Naruto looked left to see the brown little business. It was a double level place, the top most likely being a residence. The building had one unique feature, an upper level deck that crossed over the street and to the neighboring building. When Naruto questioned what the building was, Iruka explained that it was the Yamanaka flower house, and the building it was connected to was the Akamichi grocery.

"Why do they have that connecting deck?"

"The Yamanaka and Akamichi are close friends. They have that so they can easily visit each other."

"Good thing they both don't have teenagers…" Naruto noted.

"Why?"

"Well, it could be used to sneak over and…"

"I get it." Iruka interrupted. "Where do you learn such things?"

"Being with the biggest pervert ever for all my life has opened my eyes to things. He tries to hide it most of the time, for my sake, but still has his moments." Naruto explained.

"Duly noted." Iruka said dryly.

"So what's next?" Naruto questioned after their run through of the shopping district.

"We should to go to the training grounds next. It's just past the Nara deer ranch."

"Deer ranch?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes. They use the horns for medicine and the meat for cooking. They also sell the fur as well."

After passing the deer ranch, they arrive at one of the training grounds. It looked to them as if it was currently in use. They looked to see a few high-collar-coated people using bugs for fighting.

"Those would be the Aburame's. The use their special bugs to fight."

"Where do they keep them all?"

"The bugs live inside them, using them as hosts."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Glad you think so." A deep voice resonated from behind them. The two turned to see Shibi Aburame, the clan's head, directly behind them. With him was a boy of Naruto's age. Both were wearing the Aburame-custom glasses, which only added to their presence.

"Hello Aburame-san." Iruka greeted while bowing.

"Hello Umino-san. May I inquire as to what you are doing here?"

"I was just showing Naruto around Konoha." Iruka explained, gesturing to the blonde. Said boy was attempting to greet Shino, who promptly returned the greeting by examining a bug on his finger. "We didn't mean to intrude. I hope you can forgive us."

"It's no problem." The clan head stated. "We just prefer to train without too many eyes watching. This little interlude has also given Shino a chance to utilize his stealth abilities by gaining position behind you without notice."

"Um… glad to help. Well, we had better be going. Have a good day." Iruka stated as he bowed and pulled Naruto away with him.

* * *

A little while later, the two were atop the Hokage Mountain. Naruto sat amazed by the beauty of what he saw.

"I loved to come here when I was a kid." Iruka revealed to him. "It was always peaceful…"

"Plus the beautiful view." Naruto added.

"Yes."

It seemed nothing could ruin the serene moment… until…

"Yahoo!"

"Kiba! Would you slow down!"

Naruto and Iruka both turned to see a young boy with a puppy being chased by a teenage girl with a slightly larger dog. Both had triangle markings on their faces.

"Kiba! If you don't shut up, I'm going to neuter you!" the girl threatened, still chasing after the energetic boy.

All males present paled and started to sweat. _'That chick is crazy!'_ Naruto thought.

"S-sorry sis!" the now known Kiba stuttered out.

"Hello Hana." Iruka calmly greeted.

Hana looked up, trying to find who greeted her. When she located said person, she started to wave. "Hey Iruka! What's going on?"

"You know this crazy chick?" Naruto whispered to Iruka.

Before Iruka could respond, Hana interrupted him. "What was that?!"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh' me! I heard what you said!"

"And you yell at me for being loud…" Kiba muttered.

"Shut up Kiba. And for the record, I'm not crazy."

"How did you hear me?" Naruto asked, clearly surprised.

"She's an Inuzuka," Iruka supplied, "it's what they do."

"What do you mean?"

"The Inuzuka are a shinobi clan in Konoha. They are best known for their close relationship with their nin-dogs, among other things…" At Hana's pointed glare, he wisely decided not to say what he thought about saying. "The close relationship with the dogs provides them heightened senses over time. You just saw a demonstration of the heightened hearing."

Kiba's chest puffed out as he said "That's why we're the best Konoha has to offer."

'_I guess ego is one of the 'other things' Iruka was about to mention…'_ thought Naruto.

"You really know a lot Iruka. Maybe you should become an academy teacher." Hana mentioned.

"Maybe. You never know."

After a few minutes of conversation, during which Kiba was pestering Naruto for his name, the Inuzuka duo left for home.

"That bastard never told me his name!" exclaimed Kiba, earning a bop on the head from Hana.

Later, when Naruto was returned home, Jiraiya talked to him.

"Hey kid, I have tomorrow off, so we can hang out. Also, we have a dinner with the Hyuuga family, since I'm famous and all…."

"I see you don't have an ego…." Naruto muttered.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Just a small flaw in the greatness that is me."

Naruto laughed as the two went to bed.

* * *

KW: Sorry this took so long. Go ahead and take your free shots now.


End file.
